The invention relates to apparatus for manipulating accumulations of overlapping sheets of paper or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for manipulating stacks of sheets.
It is well known to gather stacks of overlapping sheets in automatic stacking machines. As a rule, or in many instances, stacks are gathered on pallets which render it possible to conveniently transport full stacks with fork lifts or in any other suitable way. However, subdivision of full stacks into smaller stacks or piles is normally, or frequently, still carried out by hand. Subdivision of full stacks into smaller stacks or piles is often necessary preparatory to introduction of smaller stacks or piles is often necessary preparatory to introduction of smaller stacks into a processing machine, e.g., into a wrapping machine for reams or other accumulations of panels or sheets. The piles should be of equal height, and such piles are frequently put into temporary storage prior to admission into a processing machine. Since an automatic processing machine is capable of treating a large number of piles per unit of time, manual subdivision of stacks into piles involves strenuous work which is often carried out by several attendants.